Sorry?
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "...Aku dimaafkan ya?..,"/Asario/Drabble/RnR?


Sorry?

Sum: "...Aku dimaafkan ya?..,"/Asario/Drabble/RnR?

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

WARNING : Typo(s),alur kecepetan, OOC,Abal, dan segala kecacatan lainnya..

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sore itu, perpustakaan rumah Asano lengang, hanya ada dua manusia di dalamnya, tetapi biasanya malah hanya satu—terkadang dua kalau yang dewasa sedang ada mood membaca disana, saat ini yang berada disana dua orang remaja—usia 15, tahun depan keduanya akan menjadi 16, yang laki-laki sedang membaca buku novel bersampul tebal dengan wajah ditekuk, yang satu lagi menatap yang satu, muka jahil dan minta maafnya tercetak jelas.

"Hey Asano, aku minta maaf,"

Tidak ada jawaban, si pirang malah diabaikan, Asano junior itu menyesap _latte_ tidak peduli, seolah gadis pirang beriris biru itu tidak ada disana, gadis itu cemberut lagi "Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud jalan dengan dia," katanya.

Singkat saja, saat ini seorang Gakushuu Asano sedang marah, kepada siapa? Pacarnya, Rio Nakamura yang berada di depannya, alasannya? Mudah saja.

Meski tidak dikatakan, Rio tau betul Gakushuu cemburu dia jalan dengan Karma.

Demi apa, Rio benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk jalan dengan Karma kemarin siang dan melupakan janji kencan mereka, Rio memang pelupa, kebetulan saja hari itu game keluaran favorit Karma keluar dan Kanzaki sedang pergi bersama Kayano untuk mencicipi menu baru di salah satu cafe, jadi dia minta Rio menemani, tentu dia bisa minta yang lain—Nagisa misalnya, namun Karma tentu tau betul Nagisa tidak terlau suka _action game_ sepertinya, jadi dia mengajak Rio.

Dan tentu saja, Rio dan Gakushuu pacaran _backstreet_ dari teman-temannya.

Hanya keluarga mereka saja yang tau akan hal itu, Gakushuu dan Rio menutupinya dari semua—bahkan sahabat dekat sekalipun, sekali-dua kali pernah mereka terkadang terpergok—waktu mereka sedang berpelukan atau Rio iseng-iseng mencium pipi Gakushuu, namun itu selalu bisa mereka elak tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Namun yang ini beda perkara, Rio susah sekali mengelak bahwa dia t _idak_ pergi dengan Karma, tetapi dia memang tidak niat kok, seandainya dia niat dia pasti menunjukan itu karena cemburu Gakushuu pergi dengan gadis lain atau—cuman iseng, dan karena itu sedari tadi Gakushuu mendiamkannya sambil membaca buku, menganggap Rio angin lalu.

"Asano..aku serius..aku minta maaf," kata Rio memasang puppy face dan suara serak.

Gakushuu tetap diam dan melanjutkan bacaannya, tidak sekalipun dia menatap Rio.

Karena kesal diabaikan Rio akhirnya berjalan ke belakang Gakushuu dan memeluknya, Gakushuu agak kaget dengan hal itu namun masih berusaha tenang, iris violetnya masi menyapu kata demi kata di dalam buku tebal itu, berusaha mengabaikan Rio dibelakangnya.

Masih diam, Rio mulai kesal.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba menutup buku Gakushuu, dan membuat si ketua OSIS menatapnya, tapi dia hanya berhasil sampai menutup bukunya saja.

"Ada apa, Nakamura?" tanya Gakushuu, berpura-pura kesal privasinya—membaca buku—diganggu

"Ada apa—aku daritadi sudah minta maaf!" kata Rio

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gakushuu dingin

Rio menghela nafas tak percaya, dia mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian memukul Gakushuu pelan.

"Aku minta maaf aku jalan dengan Karma!" kata Rio lantang, Gakushuu masih menunjukkan wajah datar tak berkespresi.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu saja!?" tanya Rio

"Lalu kau mau respon seperti apa?" tanya Gakushuu balik

Gadis bermarga Nakamura itu mendesah tidak peduli, kemudian berjalan ke depan Gakushuu dan mendorong laki-laki itu ke kursi di belakangnya, Gakushuu kaget ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dia menatap Rio yang baru saja menempelkan bibirnya sendiri.

Lima detik, Gakushuu masih tahan.

Rio semakin memperdalam ciumannya—memaksa masuk lidahnya, muka Gakushuu dan milik Rio sendiri sudah merah padam.

Sepuluh detik, Rio mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gakushuu.

Lima belas detik, keadaan berubah drastis.

Gakushuu menyingkirkan apapun yang ada di meja bacanya dan mendorong Rio ke meja itu, gadis beriris biru itu melebarkan matanya ketika Gakushuu mulai menjamah mulutnya tanpa ampun—tapi masih lembut.

"...Shuu..," panggil Rio disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"..Apa?" tanya Gakushuu

"Aku dimaafkan ya?" tanya Rio sambil menatapnya, Gakushuu menghela nafas—tersenyum

"Baik, kali ini aku maafkan," ucap lelaki berambut pirang stroberi itu, Rio tersenyum senang

"Omong-omong, wajah marahmu manis sekali," goda Rio nyengir, Gakushuu kembali memerah, melanjutkan ciuman mereka

"Siap?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti,"

~OWARI~

...Ini apa?

OI INI APA WOY!?/lu yang bikin bego

-SFC OUT-

Care for a review? :'v


End file.
